Fluorescent polymers increasingly play an important role in the field of biochemistry, protein and cell studies. The signals generated by fluorescent polymers can be monitored in real time and provide simple, rapid, and robust methods for the detection of biological targets and events. Dye-labeled antibodies are regularly used for the detection of target biomolecules in applications such as immunohistochemistry, protein arrays, ELISA tests, and flow cytometry. Integrating fluorescent polymers into such methodologies promise to provide a dramatic boost in the performance of such assays, enabling detection levels previously unattainable with conventional dyes. In addition, multiple fluorescent polymers which operate at different, discernible wavelengths can be used simultaneously to detect multiple analytes in the same test or to multiplex.